


Быстро, радостно, с любовью друг к другу

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты грабишь сироту, да ещё и страдавшего всё своё детство. Надеюсь, тебе стыдно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстро, радостно, с любовью друг к другу

Небоскрёб в форме раскинутых ангельских крыльев застонал и пошёл трещинами. Город тряхнуло.

— Я тебе говорила, что так и будет.

Пиффи наблюдала, как от делового центра «Тео» отламываются целые куски. За спиной кричали и плакали люди, орали сигнализации, а в отдалении что-то взрывалось.

— В какой-то мере мне его даже жалко. Столько сил на это положил.

Щёлкнула зажигалка. Хантер затянулся, захрустел поломанным асфальтом под подошвами и встал с Пиффи плечом к плечу. Протянул ей сигарету и достал себе новую.

— Это потому что он не твой алхимический фургончик сломал, — парировала Пиффи. — Так что не жалко.

Разрушающееся здание завораживало настолько, что даже когда город тряхнуло ещё раз, ни Пиффи, ни Тим с места не сдвинулись. Здание загремело, угрожающе заурчало и развалилось на обломки окончательно, подняв гору пыли и щепок.

Пиффи натянула на лицо респиратор и прикрыла глаза рукой. Хантер щёлкнул пальцами, и волна его почти не задела. Только на тёмных очках и куртке осел слой строительной крошки, которую он тут же принялся вытирать платком.

Пиффи попыталась отряхнуть комбинезон, но тщетно — так и осталась стоять в серо-красном, всматриваясь в то, что осталось от небоскрёба.

— Если он не вылезет… — начал Хантер. Пиффи развернулась, выразительно вскинув брови.  
— Он вылезет. Ты знаешь его так же хорошо, как и я, — пробубнила она через респиратор.

Город у них за спинами горел и кричал, но никто так и не обратил на это внимания.

Они подобрались к руинам поближе и просидели там до темноты. Мышцы затекли и хотелось одеться. Пыль забивалась в лёгкие даже через респиратор. К тому же просто сидеть и смотреть на медленно оседающую грязь было скучно.

Ближе к полуночи обломок бетонной плиты съехал в сторону. Сначала из крошки показалась грязная рука — оборванный тренч и пыльная, когда-то белая рубашка — потом голов и плечи. Пиффи довольно хмыкнула.

— Говорила же. — Она протянула Хантеру руку. Тим недовольно поджал губы, но полез в карман и достал оттуда десять фунтов.  
— Ты грабишь сироту, да ещё и страдавшего всё своё детство. Надеюсь, тебе стыдно.

Пиффи убрала десятку в карман пыльного комбинезона, поднялась, затушила сигарету и пошла к Контантину.

Покрытый пылью и песком, он выглядел немного осоловевшим. Может, сказалось кислородное голодание.

— Вы хоть вид могли сделать, что вам не похуй, вылезу ли я? — больше в шутку, чем обиженно пробормотал Константин, высвобождая вторую руку.

Пиффи и Тим подхватили его и потянули вверх.

— И что это за дерьмо со спором? Вы поспорили, нужно ли меня спасать, я надеюсь?

На Константине не оказалось ни царапины. Разве что тренч, новая сорочка и брюки были безнадёжно испорчены, а галстук вообще оторвался.

— Я поставила на то, что ты доведёшь Тео до истерики и он сам всё поломает.  
— Я поставил на то, что Тео попытается дать нам денег, лишь бы мы тебя забрали.

Константин сощурился, переводя взгляд с Тима на Пиффи и наоборот. Потом покачал головой и начал рыться в карманах. Тим сунул ему под нос начатую пачку Silk Cut и зажигалку, и Константин тут же закурил. Жадно затянулся и снова посмотрел на Пиффи. Потом на Тима. Покачал головой, выдохнул вместе с дымом:

— _Молодёжь_ , — и направился к город.

Пиффи и Тим переглянулись, но с места не сдвинулись.

Константин прошёл несколько метров, осмотрелся и не обнаружил никого рядом с собой. Развернулся и заорал:

— Ну че вы встали? Вам там целый мир ещё спасать, раз проебали все полимеры.

Пиффи обречённо вздохнула. Тим снова полез за сигаретами.

А потом они оба двинулись вперёд, одновременно и шаг в шаг.


End file.
